


LO TRISTE ES VERLOS ENVEJECER

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Terry ama a su familia. Y odia que no vivan para siempre.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Terry McGinnis, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	LO TRISTE ES VERLOS ENVEJECER

-¿Tristeza? - Repitió en medio de la clase - ¿Dices que es triste, Britanny? Enterrar a un buen cachorro a la mitad de tu jardín, un animal que no llego al año por que fue descuidado. Lo que realmente es triste es que ellos te vean crecer, volverte fuerte y feliz, mientras que ellos van cayéndose a pedazos, en orina y criticas. - Sus mejillas se bañaron en lágrimas, en salina herida que contagiaba a otros porque sabían de lo que hablaba.

Britanny llevaba llorando toda la semana porque se fue de vacaciones y su mayordomo no atendió a su perrito y este murió apenas regresara, languideciendo entre sus piernas. Pero acto que a ella le valió mayor gracia, pues suspiro y lo dejo ahí, con la cabeza tirada y negando la ayuda que pedía el animalito, muerto de sed.   
Terry Wayne con sus diecisiete años, era el hijo de Timothy Drake y Jason Tood, que le habían adoptado a sus cuatro años cuando lo encontraron bebiendo del alcantarillado en una de sus muchas misiones como Red Robin y Red Hood.   
El verlos en sus trajes en primera fila era muy diferente de cuando los podía ver a través del cristal en las televisiones que exhibían las tiendas de electrónicos o en las planas arrugadas y manchadas del periódico que usaba para mantenerse caliente.  
Ellos le tendieron la mano que no fue estrechada por miedo. Él se hizo aún más pequeño de lo que ya era, echándose hacia atrás, pegándose en la sucia pared cuyo moho y excremento se le adhirió en la espalda, entumeciéndole en azul y negro.  
Red Robin reprendió a su pareja por ser tan tosco cuando Red Hood levanto por la sucia playera al mocosito que chillaba y pataleaba, gritando que no lo lastimaran.

-Si tanto miedo nos tiene, algo hemos estado haciendo mal - Dijo Red Hood, tirando de su chaqueta para que terminara por abrigar al desnutrido cuerpecito. - Nos ha visto hablar, pegar... Y por donde lo mires, esa es mala propaganda.

Tan mala como era, Terry devoro esa noche el plato de caldo de pollo que Tim le cocino. Era lo mejor que podían ofrecerle. Ninguno sabía cocinar y la comida chatarra de la tienda de curry parecía mala opción.  
El chiquillo ni se esperó a que el consomé estuviera a una temperatura más accesible, se la tomo de golpe, inmediatamente en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, tragando a prisa, ignorando su palpitante lengua y la quemadura.  
Jason apretó los puños, Tim le abrazo por detrás, consolándolo de sus propios fantasmas.  
Terry devoro el pan y mastico el pollo. Bebió de la gaseosa. Asegurándose de comer lo más que podía antes de que cambiaran de opinión y le quitaran lo que le regalaban. Si es que lo estaban haciendo y no se lo cobraban.  
Aunque por algo tan rico como esto, no le molestaría que le hicieran llorar dentro de su cuarto todo elegante.

-Hey, chiquillo - Llamo Tood - Me llamo Jason Peter Tood, y como puedes ver... - Jason se quitó su rojo casco y luego, su antifaz. Terry se le quedo viendo, embobado por descubrir el rostro tras la máscara - Soy Red Hood, señor del crimen. De ahora en adelante, me llamas “Pá”.

-Soy Timothy Drake, y veras... Queremos que te quedes. Soy Red Robin - Terry jamás olvidaría la primera vez que miro dentro de esos azules ojos, penetrantes e inteligentes, astutos y llenos de planes maquiavélicos - Aunque en realidad, deberíamos decir que ambos somos Wayne. A mi dime papá.

Terry al principio pensó que era una fantasía muy extraña, luego se dio cuenta que ambos adultos de treinta dos y treinta cinco años, no mentían. Que lo adoptaron.  
Una semana después, fue registrado bajo el nombre de Terry Wayne, lo que ocasiono un revuelo en Gótica. Los periódicos, reporteros, medios de entretenimiento varios no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera la nueva adquisición al principado Wayne.

-¿Otro más? - Recibió Damian apenas sus hermanos cruzaran la puerta.

-No molestes, Demonio - Chisto Jason - Estas viendo a tu sobrino, no es un hermano más... Es mi hijo. Respétalo o te rompo las piernas.

-Tt - Damian siguió su camino, pasando al lado de Tim. Se puso frente al pequeño que se retorcía disimuladamente bajo su mirada altanera. Algo que, pese a los años, Damian no había conseguido cambiar. - ¿Por qué no escogen otro modelo? Todos somos de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Ya tendrás al tuyo. Igual y herede tus ojos, Dami - Dijo Tim, sonrojando a Damian.- Este es Terry - Y el pequeño fue empujado con suavidad por su papá Tim a brazos de Damian, quien lo cargo de inmediato - Hijo, este es tu tío, Damian Wayne Al´ghul el hijo del demonio.

Terry no tuvo miedo. Alguien con ojos tan hermosos no podía ser malo. Le puso sus manitas sobre las mejillas y las sujeto con firmeza. Damian se congelo en su sitio, extrañado por qué un enano se tomará tantas libertades.

-Tío Dami me gusta mucho.

-Ya se te pego lo raro - Dijo Damian bajando a su sobrino, casi como si quemara. Aunque cuidando de no ser brusco - Padre está con Grayson en su despacho. Nos están esperando.

Conocer a Damian fue la más suave de las impresiones.  
Ver a Richard Grayson, con su traje de Nightwing sobre Bruce Wayne, dándose mucho amor, fue la primera imagen que los abuelos no deben dar.  
Después de eso, Terry se acoplo rápidamente a la dinámica familiar. Con su abuelo siendo Batman y con su hijo, aun siendo demasiado grande para seguir usando el traje de Robin pasaron otros años, antes de que Damian cogiera el manto de Batman.  
Nightwing seguía patrullando a su propio ritmo e iba a menudo con Terry al circo. Terry siempre miro a Dick como un abuelo más, sería muy extraño decir que su tío salía con su abuelo. Hasta él tenía que marcar ciertas diferencias.  
No fue hasta que cumplió los nueve años... Cuando su mundo cambio.  
La mansión Wayne seguía maldita.  
Terry esperaba a sus padres en la habitación que disponían para él cuando se iban de misión. Ya que no les gustaba dejarlo solo en la casa de seguridad en el centro de la ciudad. No existía lugar más seguro para Terry que estar con su abuelo en la mansión.  
Dieron las dos y ellos no entraban a darle el beso de las buenas noches.  
Dieron las cinco y no lo despertaron al cobijarlo.  
Fueron las siete de la mañana y su abuelo estaba parado en la puerta de su cuarto, apretando su bastón con la boca aún más tiesa y los ojos más acuosos que viera en la vida.  
No tuvo que preguntar nada, ni Bruce tuvo que decir algo... Terry comprendía que sus padres no volverían a llevarlo a la escuela, ni le contarían sus aventuras... Simplemente Red Hood y Red Robin dieron su última pelea a escondidas del mundo.  
Nunca supieron quien fue.  
Su custodia paso a ser de Bruce.

-Siento no tener un cuerpo para darte a velar - Le dijo Bruce frente a las tumbas simbólicas de sus hijos, enterrados cerca de sus padres - Sólo tengo estas frías rocas para quienes fueron fuego en la vida. Ellos nos acompañaran por mucho más tiempo, Terry.

-Quería que me vieran crecer - Sollozo - Quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí. No quería que se arrepintieran de recogerme. De pensar... Nunca me dijeron porque yo.. - Se limpió con brusquedad esas damas salinas, que manchaban su impecable traje negro. Los gemelos que cerraban las muñequeras de su camisa le saludaron con su brillo característico, los símbolos de sus padres en rojo y azul, y Terry se sintió morir - Es tan triste.

-Es triste. - Bruce apretó ese pequeño hombro debajo de su enorme mano, callosa por las peleas, raquítica y manchada con pecas por los años. - Es la vida, Terry. No te rindas.

Terry lloro entonces, pegado a la cintura de su abuelo, aferrado a su espalda, enterrándole los dedos. Llorando a ruido vulcano, rasgándole el alma a Dick.   
Damian los miraba y luego veía al suelo, maldiciendo a los tontos que no se cuidaron, que rompieron su promesa y los abandonaron, que abandonaron a su hijo.  
Damian quería golpearlos por ser tan egoístas, por hacer lo que hicieron con ellos mismos; Tim conocía lo que era ser huérfano, Jason lo mismo... ¿Por qué no hicieron las cosas mejor? ¡Dejaron a Terry!. Ellos ya sabían que tenían que dejar la vida vigilante... Y la ironía del asunto, era precisamente esa: El equipo rojo, hablo durante esa semana con todos, anunciando su retiro para que, al último, los tuvieran que despedir sin más que pedazos de carne molida.  
Con menos de cuarenta años, Timothy Drake y Jason Tood, murieron por un ataque terrorista en Sumatra durante sus vacaciones de pareja para el mundo.

-Abuelo - Llamo Terry - Abuelo, abuelo, abuelo - Terry podría llamarlo tanto como quisiera pero esta vez, Batman no podía hacer nada por salvarlo - Abuelo - Bruce le sujeto con la misma fuerza de la que era víctima y le repartió besitos en el cabello. Consolando su propio corazón. - Duele tanto.

Las nubes grises se pusieron en el horizonte, viajando veloces como la pesada alma en los pechos mortales, amenazando con desbordarse y asfixiar. El cielo se cerró como ellos lo hicieron por semanas, por meses hasta que Bruce obligo a su nieto a ir a la escuela Gotham, en donde sus padres fueron educados.  
Terry no era el mejor de los estudiantes. Le encantaba vagar por los jardines e irse de pinta varias veces en la semana a una casa de juegos en el centro. Apostaba y perdía el tiempo lo más que pudiera. Era una situación insostenible para Dick, que ya había lidiado con Damian en su etapa de asesino rebelde en vías de reformación como para lidiar con otro niño herido que le arrojaba los libros en la cabeza y le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre! - Grito Terry a los once años. Grayson se encogió de hombros después de esquivar un palo de skrima. - No puedes decirme que hacer, mono de circo.

Y aquello fue lo último que Bruce soporto. Su esposo era dulzura en carne, echo a la figura de la santidad como para que un mocoso lo ofendiera. No que Dick no se considerase un mono de circo y estuviese feliz con ser reconocido como tal, el circo era importante en su vida, siempre lo fue... Pero, Terry se lo dijo como insulto, cuando el que estaba haciendo berrinche con las bananas en las manos, triturándolas contra el suelo era Terry y no Dick.   
Terry se quedó en su lugar, con el mentón en alto, desafiando a su abuelo... Duelo que termino cuando Damian, salido de saber que parte, pateo con fuerza al niño, arrojándolo por las escaleras, muy lejos de su hermano y padre.

-Mientras que ustedes quieren hablar, yo conozco una mejor forma - Se tronó los dedos. Bruce asintió. El dolor era el mejor maestro. Dick beso a Damian en la mejilla y le susurro un “gracias” y un “no lo lastimes mucho” - Te consienten, enano. En mis tiempos, hablarle a asi a mi madre, valía una temporada en los calabozos. En mis tiempos, desafiar a padre, equivaldría a que me encerrara en la mansión con sus muchos juguetes para evitar que escapase y me dejaba sin patrullar. Contestarle a si a Dick, me valía un entrenamiento... Y ¿Sabes? Tú ocupas que te sacudan las neuronas.

Terry no era un luchador. Claro, era atlético por decir lo menos, pero sus padres no lo querían en la vida del honor y la traición, no lo querían auto sacrificándose a cada semana por gente que jamás le apreciaría y seguiría hundiéndose en su miseria.  
Terry no fue educado como ellos en los entrenamientos, siquiera sabía disparar un arma. Sabía de defenderse, de desarmar, pero eso era calderilla contra Damian que le azotaba contra las paredes y pateaba contra el suelo, que le hacía bailar a su son y se reía en su cara con los dientes apretados.

-¡No eres el único que los extraña! - La patada vino de arriba - ¡Ellos los extrañan! - Terry sabia de quienes hablaba - Ya son dos años, enano. Espabila - Terry se limpió la sangre de su rota boca. Contra Damian, contra Batman nada era efectivo. Le arrojaba los floreros, le jalaba la alfombra, pero Damian, con esa gracia de petirrojo, volaba, saltaba, se burlaba de sus fútiles intentos de rebelión. - Yo los echo de menos.

Terry detuvo su puño, que ni iba a atinarle a su blanco, pero lo detuvo en el aire.  
Viéndose estúpido a opinión de Damian.

-Míranos, Terry... Tampoco estaremos por mucho tiempo más.

Dick y Bruce, tomaban un buen café, Preparado por Dick. Fue cuando Terry logro ver debajo de sus leyendas.  
Ahí en donde las palabras encantaban y conquistaban, habían más arrugas de las que vio la última vez; los ojos añiles que tan buena puntería gozaban hacia treinta años, ahora se negaban a usar apoyo para leer su acostumbrado periódico. En el crepúsculo de su vida, usaba tres piernas para andar y su negro cabello, era jaspiado, como todo en su vida, como sus amores, como sus metas y sus muertes. Bruce Wayne, era el hombre bajo la leyenda, era el humano que luchaba por que Dick no viese las muchas pastillas que se tomaba para seguir el paso. La vejez había sido benévola para quién maltrato su cuerpo hasta la resucitación, rompiéndolo en cruz, machacando sus huesos, estirando sus ligamentos, lijando la piel y dejando en el quirófano mucho de sí. Bruce tenía que dar gracias a que, en sus sesenta y siete años, pudiera andar sin silla de ruedas y sin una sonda.  
Por el contrario de Dick, que, con sus cuarenta y tres años, seguía en la plenitud de su vida, con los músculos aún en su lugar, duro como una roca y tan retirado como las aves en migración. Ya comenzaba a dar muestras de perder el cabello negro y avivar esa chispa traviesa en las orbes, regalando afecto como siempre pero con más cuidado a causa de una lesión importante en su cadera que no le dejaba brincar. Richard Grayson seguía siendo denominado como el hombre más apetecible de los cuarenta, mientras que Bruce el tipo más sabroso de los sesenta. Aunque ya las pecas se veían en la espalda cicatrizada en los días de alberca.  
Ambos, Bruce y Dick, eran fuertes... Pero se veían en su último halito.  
Terry miro al más joven, embutido en su característica gabardina. Esos pómulos fuertes, esos sinoples altivos, que poco a poco comenzaban a hundirse en ojeras por sus aventuras nocturnas en las alcantarillas. Una copia cetrina de Bruce, con encanto gitano en su ancha espalda, de pasos de calé y gracia asesina aristocrática.  
Un jeque en Gotica que le obligaba a notar el ligero temblor en los huesos de su abuelo Bruce y en la diferencia de Dick.

-El Reemplazo y el Zombi, no volverán por más que chilles y te portes mal.- Damian se lo dijo también - Jason y Tim, nos dejaron pero, danos una oportunidad, Terry. Déjanos criarte, confíame cuidarte como Dick hizo conmigo. Permíteme quererte como Bruce hizo. Confíanos entrar, Terry... Prometemos no defraudarte, honrando el trabajo y la confianza que depositaste en mis hermanos y ellos en ti. Súfrenos, Terry - El pequeño miró llorar a su tío por primera vez en la vida.

Bruce haló de su esposo, depositando un suave beso en la comisura de la boca, lamiendo un instante la crema.  
Agradeciéndole que Dick pudiera darle a Damian el amor que por su ceguera no pudo darle en su momento. De no ser por Dick, Damian no sería el gran hombre que era hoy.  
Y En poco tiempo, Terry había vuelto a la escuela, con la meta de superar a Tim en sus muchas marcas en las ferias de ciencias y al tiempo, romper el récord de Jason en mala conducta.  
A sus doce años, Bruce le llevaba a los partidos de hokey de hielo en el que era muy buen atacante. Dick y Damian le animaban con la cara pintada, a saber porque lo hacían pero le gustaba.  
Y comenzó a entrenar.

-No seré Batman - Dijo una buena noche, en la que Dick preparaba sus coles con queso - Pero... Quiero usar el traje de mis padres, una noche Red Hood, otras Red Robin... Pero, no sé cómo hacerlo y ustedes son los mejores para enseñarme. Abuelo, por favor, enséñame a ser digno de tu marca.

Bruce le levanto a la mañana siguiente a las seis de la mañana para hacer flexiones, carrera y aros, a media jornada, Terry vomitaba su primera papilla.  
Por la tarde, en vez de televisión o salidas con los amigos, estaba aprendiendo armar complejos sistemas electrónicos que funcionaban con energía pura y limpia para ser instalados en los autos de la casa.  
Cubiertas de cobre.  
Kevlar.  
Afiladores.  
Sonares.  
Cámaras.  
Registros  
Técnicas de espionaje.  
Presentaciones con Superman.  
Clases de actuación.  
Judo.  
Ninjutsu.  
Clases marciales de las que siquiera se acordaba.  
Lecturas aburridas.  
Manuales militares y manuales de iluminación de chakras.  
Astronomía y astrología.  
Criminología.  
Clases jurídicas.  
Economía.  
Un año de entrenamiento y la cabeza le explotaba.

-Tienes que decírselo, Bruce. Si no, debes dejarme decírselo. - Escucho una noche. Dick hablaba con su abuelo, ambos acurrucados frente a la chimenea, viendo el negro de la noche en donde se ponía la insignia de Batman en el cielo - Todos comenzamos como Robin y Damian necesita de un compañero. Colin no entra en mallas verdes.

-Colin se ve ridículo en ellas - Dijo Bruce, imaginándose al gigantón en traje de Robin - Vaya forma de arruinar un legado.

-También lo mío.

-Está mal, Richard - Bruce se levantó de la cómoda posición. Las mantas cayeron y desde su escondijo, Terry miro las manchas purpúreas que ensuciaban la blanca piel de su abuelo Dick - No debería de enterrar a ningún hijo. Simplemente está mal.

-Yo no soy tu hijo, Bruce - Le reclamo - Soy tu marido, infectado por Poyson Ivy y próximo cadáver por ello.- Bruce rompió la mesa mas cercana - Que mal. Me gustaba. Seguro que puedo conseguir otra en la tienda de antigüedades - E inmediatamente empezó a buscar en sus datos en el móvil.

-¿Esto es un juego para ti?.

-Lástima que no pueda recargar vidas - Bruce gruño - Basta, me lastimas. No quiero dejarte. Pero no tenemos elección. Ya escuchaste a los médicos. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. No hay tecnología alienígena, no hay magia, no hay soluciones... Sólo tenemos que esperar a que dejé de respirar.- Terry se tapó la boca - Siento dejarte así, amor. Las alianzas no son nada contra un cuerpo agotado - Bruce se hinco frente a su amante, ignorando el chillido de sus rodillas sin cartílago. Tomando entre manos esas aliadas, besando la alianza de oro blanco con toque cobalto.

Bruce había tocado tanto a la muerte, que sus frías gasas no le hacían nada. Tantos vals que sus pies seguían el compás sin tener que ver. El amargo sabor que siempre le dejaba tras un beso, se filtraba por sus carnes y se ocultaba merendándole el alma, añejándolo cada vez más de a poco.  
Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla de compañía que saber que se llevaba a Richard, le vaciaba el corazón, pero no tenía lágrimas que regalar.

-Damian y Terry, ambos. Elige: tú o yo, veremos quién es el valiente - Bromeo, aguantando su lamento. - ¿Quién se atreverá a decirles que me muero?.

Richard le abrazo.  
La ventana crujió cuando un murciélago choco contra ella.

-Gracias por escogerme, Bruce.

Una tumba fue sumada al mausoleo familiar.  
Esta vez, sin lágrimas.  
Gotica fue un hervidero, en donde ladronzuelos de pacotilla y grades gansters, villanos y demases, fueron golpeados, torturados y utilizados por Batman para saciar su dolor. Las prisiones se llenaron y el asilo Arkham no tenía más cupo. Aliados y enemigos escapaban de la figura negra, castigada y postrada junto a las gárgolas.

La mansión Wayne volvió a vaciarse.   
Terry se escabullo por el reloj y bajo por las escaleras, viendo cada escondrijo en la Batcueva. Escuchando el chirrido de los murciélagos elevarse desde lo más profundo de las cuevas.  
Se sentó sobre las rodillas de su abuelo, que tecleaba furiosamente en su amada computadora.  
Bruce le hizo espacio, para que pudiera seguir como quería y no le entorpeciera. Tenía que monitorear el trabajo de Damian.

-Hoy me dieron un reconocimiento, Abuelo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? No tengo sueño - Bruce le miro suspicazmente - En serio.

-Esos ojos de cachorro no funcionan conmigo, Terry - El niño bufo.

-Tenía que intentarlo - Bruce redirección a su hijo para que terminara en un intercambio de armas entre pandillas rivales en mitad de un camino muy transitado - ¡Woa! Seguro que tendrá trabajo.

Bruce carraspeo y Terry se bajó de sus rodillas de inmediato, con miedo de haberlo lastimado. Últimamente su abuelo se quejaba mucho de sus riñones y de que sus piernas no eran las de antes.

-Pero tendrá ayuda - Terry le miro no queriendo comprender. La boca abierta y los ojos saltones, Bruce le tomó una foto. Una oportunidad así no podía desperdiciarse - Si, es lo que piensas. Ponte tu traje. Hoy debutas.

Bruce le miro y tuvo que recordar a Jason. Terry saltaba, gritaba y agarro la primera moto que Jason tuvo para salir a socorrer a Batman.

-¡¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!!

Terry no supo lo que Bruce lloró esa noche.

Los diarios volvieron a llenarse con las fotografías de Batman y Robin el dúo dinámico patrullando como hacía años. Algunos policías, los que más trabajaron con Batman no podían negar que el manto era una pesada carga con historia que tiende a repetirse, por lo que cada que veían a Robin, no podían evitar preguntarse cuanto faltaba para que fuera remplazado.  
Por su parte, Batman era aún más sobre protector con Robin de lo que lo fue su antecesor. No había forma de tomar al pequeño como rehén. Ni de golpearlo más de lo necesario. No había manera de llegar a él.  
Damian y Terry estacionaron el batimovil, sin esperar mucho, Terry corrió hasta donde su abuelo, ya que tenía interesantes noticias sobre el Kriptoniano que les ayudo el día de hoy a causa de que había una invasión Tamariana. Y Kal como buen amigo, no había perdido la oportunidad de contarle al pequeño Terry viejas historias de Bruce, Jason y Tim. Terry estaba contento por escuchar de ellos de alguien que no fuera el viejo Hall Jordan.  
Pero, no fue Bruce sentado el que lo recibió sino su cuerpo tendido en la alfombra, con una expresión apretada y sufrida.  
Terry corrió a socorrerlo mientras gritaba a Damian por ayuda.  
La ambulancia no tardó en llegar.  
Bruce Wayne había sufrido un paro cardiaco.  
Damian hizo que Terry dejara el manto hasta que su padre se pusiera bien. Era imposible que Terry se pudiera concentrar con el anciano en cama. Terry no era como él, como ningún Robin. Terry tenía que descansar para que su corazón no se fatigara.   
Los años continuaron pasando, con menos intervenciones de Robin a causa de cuidar de Bruce. El menor diría misa, pero estaba encantado con acércale los libros a su abuelo, con empujarle la silla de ruedas por todas partes hasta que pudiera andar, le fascinaba pasar tiempo en la oficina, ayudándole a archivar el papeleo de la empresa y preparándole la comida.  
Honestamente, Damian no pensaba dejarle el manto de Batman a alguien tan puro como Terry, Batman era un ser de sombras y justicia, de dolor y perdida.  
Batman moriría con él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Terry - Dijo Bruce. Terry tenía un ridículo sombrero de fiesta para niños de cinco años, un regalo de Damian que llegaba tarde con el pastel - No todos los días cumples quince años. ¿Qué quieres de regalo? - Pregunto como si no tuviera ya un auto esperándolo afuera con las llaves gravadas para el pequeño. - Te advierto que no esperes mucho.

-¿Quiero saber cómo mis padres se conocieron? - Bruce le miro con los ojos desbordados, saltones como un sapo viejo. Terry no podía estar pidiéndole eso - Nunca lo supe. ¿Cómo fue que un villano termino con un justiciero?

-Jason era un justiciero. Uno que no le molestaba la sangre. Nunca le asusto derramarla. Su política era “nunca a los niños” y Tim, bueno, a él .. Ambos seguían la justicia, Terry. Creo... No es una cosa que los hijos cuenten a sus padres, menos a mí que apenas digería que ambos eran amantes...Jason regreso a la vida, hasta allí sabes, creo que te contaron que no fue en el mejor de las condiciones y que intento, en su única manera de entendimiento, asesinarnos a Joker, a mí y a él, cosa que le falló. Luego de eso, se juntó con su grupo de renegados. En algún punto, sugiero que Tim y Jason se liaron a hostias antes de terminar en la cama, me es más creíble imaginarlos follando como salvajes en el piso de un callejón que ligándose con frases y rosas.

-¡Abuelo! - Chilló escandalizado, con los colores subiéndole. 

-No te hagas el mojigato, Terry, tu buena tanda de conquistas te tienes que traer. Eres un Wayne después de todo. - Para Bruce era imposible olvidar su fama de soltero con buenísimas compañías.- Para no mentirte, nunca supe como fue que siquiera cruzaron palabra para ir a la cama. Pero, los sorprendí en media faena. Después del ataque de Dos caras. Estaban fogosos, ansiosos, aliviados de estar juntos que se olvidaron que estábamos viéndolos. Jason se arrancó el casco y Tim lo atrajo, se besaron como si no hubiera mañana. Damian chasqueo la lengua y Dick sólo les chiflo, yo me quedé como piedra hasta que me tocó separarlos porque nos dispararon.

-Nunca fueron discretos.

-Nunca tuvieron por qué serlo. 

Damian entro con el pastel y beso a su padre, luego lanzo un buen pequeño pedazo de tarta a Terrry.  
La pelea comenzó como costumbre.  
Bruce ya extrañaba esos berridos. 

Bruce era acompañado por su nieto a empresas Wayne, en una junta de costumbre. Donde se tenía que poner a cargo a Lucius Fox nuevamente por una cosa que Damian había descuidado en su siempre obsesiva lucha contra el mal de Gótica.  
Bajando del coche que su abuelo le hacía manejar, le ayudo a ponerse en pie sobre la acera para que con su bastón, siguiera por el camino hasta el elevador y pudieran llegar al piso deseado. Con un ritmo más lento de lo que alguna vez Terry recordara, se llevaron sus buenos quince minutos en lo que anteriormente hubiese sido una cosa de cinco minutos.  
El hijo de Lucius les recibió, poniendo a la cabeza a Bruce, respetando la figura que era. Independientemente de si se hacía cargo o no, el rey de Gótica seguía siendo él.  
Terry le acerco un vaso con agua. La respiración agitada del viejo no le daba buena espina. La blanca tes mucho menos. Todo en su abuelo le gritaba enfermedad a la cara y le advertía de tener cuidado.

-Oh, Terry, pero que fuerte te estás poniendo - Halago un miembro de la junta de la rama sudamericana - Cada día creciendo más, verdad muchacho.

-Ni pensar que es el jovencito que corría entre las piernas del joven jefe Timothy - Terry no recordaba eso - Haciendo explotar los extinguidores y las fuentes de agua. - Eso sí. Padre Jason le regaño más de una vez para luego darle dulces a escondidas - Como pasa el tiempo.

-Es todo un hombrecito. - Chuleo otra.

-¿Aprendiendo cómo hacer las cosas? - Cuestiono otra - Lógico. Tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo esto muy pronto.

-Bien - Interrumpió Bruce con un carraspeo. Todos captaron que era suficiente y tenían que iniciar con la junta. Bruce le pidió a Terry que saliera si así lo quería, pues estaría allí unas buenas horas. - Las exportaciones con piezas...

Terry no se movió de su lugar, pero tampoco escucho de lo que iba la junta.   
Su abuelo se curvaba, echándose hacia delante, apoyándose con cierta aristocracia en lo que fulminaba con sus fríos ojos a sus empleados. Dejándoles en claro que aún no estaba acabado, que por muchas arrugas o temblores tuviera, Wayne Enterprise seguía siendo suya. Terry no pudo no compararse con su abuelo.

-Vamos, Terry. Tengo hambre. Llévame a mi lugar favorito.

-Mejor paremos por unas salchichas. Supe que hay un partido de americano. No es el entretenimiento para ricos estirados que tanto te gusta pero está bien. Uno se divierte - Bruce le mal miro - ¿Qué?.

-¿Correr autos de carrera a mi edad es de estirados?.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! - Y arranco el auto - Hagamos algo que no le dispare la presión arterial a Tío Damian y que no haga explotar tu vena suicida.

-Muy bien muchacho, no soy tan paciente. Hablemos de lo que te pasa.

-A mí no me pasa nada - Terry trago duro viendo el retrovisor. No podía eludir a su abuelo. Incluso había llevado a su perro con ellos. Era curioso como Bruce adopto al danés cuando el perro de Damian murió. - Estoy molesto, es todo.

Bruce no volvió a preguntar. Kal le había dicho en una ocasión que era muy impaciente con sus hijos cuando sabía que tenían que decirle algo, al contrario de él con Conner... Siempre le echaba en cara que sabía esperar el momento cuando estuviera listo. Quizás con Terry tendría que empezar a practicarlo.  
Hicieron lo que Terry dijo. Comieron salchichas y vociferaron en las gradas.   
Un buen día.  
Pero esos días se habían ido disminuyendo con el pasar de los meses. Bruce ya no podía con el cansancio de su cuerpo por mucho que se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Librando sus propias peleas en la ducha y contra sus intestinos.  
Envejecer era la única lucha que Bruce Wayne, tuvo perdida desde el inicio.  
La tos de la secnitud invadía rigurosamente las habitaciones de la mansión por la mañana y por la tarde. La caminata matutina se había alargado en tiempo y acortado en distancia. La comida era dosificada y rigurosamente equilibrada para que funcionara con los muchos medicamentos que últimamente Bruce tenía que tomar.  
Los médicos decían “que fuerte estas creciendo, Terry” y seguía el doloroso “Señor Wayne, tendremos que cuidarle más. Su salud está decayendo”.  
Terry se sentía como si absorberá la vitalidad de su abuelo.  
Como si fuera un vampiro.  
Como si él estuviera chupándole la vida a Bruce.  
Porque no todo iba tan bien. Wayne Enterprises fue demandada, clausurada por algún tiempo, fue hecha y deshecha durante las investigaciones. Porque nadie creía en la inocencia de una empresa que hacia tanto bien al mundo. Apenas hubo un rumor y pruebas falsificadas de los trapos sucios que mantenían a flote a una empresa billonaria como Wayne, todos les dieron la espalda. Incluso Damian con su buen tino para los negocios no pudo hacer gran cosa por un tiempo.  
Las críticas llovían y los atentados contra la familia crecían. Nuevamente la ciudad a la que tanto se avocaban por volverla grandiosa, les atacaba, les cazaba y perdían la esperanza. Especialmente Terry.  
Lograron dispararle a Bruce en un descuido en donde ni Damian ni Terry pudieron hacer algo. En donde Bruce perdió el control de sus esfínteres por lo destrozado que quedo por las balas de los manifestantes contra las armas que supuestamente él comerciaba.  
Ironía latente.  
Después, cuando el asunto fue esclarecido y tuvieron una remuneración jugosa, Terry no quería saber nada de Gótica.  
Damian estuvo contento por saber que su sobrino no le pediría el traje jamás. Lástima la manera en la que se dio la situación.  
Britanny se quejaba de lo doloroso que era enterrar a su perro... Pero no tenía idea de lo horrible que era enterrar a sus padres por personas que no valían la pena, que los agredían a la primera y que no conservaban lo mínimo que les pedían desarrollar para que Gótica fuera un sitio mejor.  
Britanny no comprendía cuanto los odiaba por la ligereza con la que caminaban, pavoneándose de sus marchas contra la Liga de la justicia, de sus morales corrompibles por la comodidad.... Si tan sólo él pudiera cambiar algo, entonces... Estaría perdido, porque cambiaria todo.   
Y eso que era todo, fue por lo que su familia se moría.

-Te puedo decir todo lo que es triste, Britanny... Pero, la que es peor, la puñalada helada, es verlos envejecer. Ver a tus padres morir frente a tus ojos cada mañana. Tú lo haces también, pero no se ve, no lo sabes porque te vuelves fuerte, poderoso, grande y ellos: pequeños, débiles y dependientes.- Britanny tembló por el odio en Terry.- No me vengas a llorar. No a mí. 

Nada mejor para sentirse bien que agredir a otro.  
Terry subió a su auto. Listo para regresar a la mansión.  
Las muchas preguntas que le resonaban en la cabeza eran blasfemias,, eran hoyos negros que le robaban el aliento. Que le envenenaban y le hacían pensar que sujetos como Harvey Dent eran las verdaderas víctimas.  
En una ocasión, en un reportaje sobre Batman, una ciudadana se quejaba de su tío Damian, de cómo él no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, de que ellos (los que no hacían nada) también contaban y que su deseo era no hacer algo por mantener años de civilización pero si de salvajismo y leyes de la selva, leyes que no la protegerían a ella por ser mujer, vieja y en esencia: débil.   
Otra naturaleza que no podría cambiar por mucho que quisiera.

-Podrían matarte - Damian salió de atrás del asiento del conductor. Terry dio un respingo y casi frena en seco. - Tt, cuidado Toodrake. Ocupo llegar a casa en una pieza.

-Esta manía tuya va a matarme, Tío - Se quejó.- ¿Alguna vez me aceptaras?.

-No sé de qué hables, Toodrake. - Y Damian se reclino en el asiento. Confiando en su sobrino para que lo llevara a salvo a casa.

Damian había cogido el gusto de juntar los apellidos de sus padres cuando se dirigían en privado. Para Damian era como tener un pedazo de sus hermanos con él. El resto del mundo tenía sus nombres propios, pero, el apellido, esa marca de herencia era única en Terry. Nadie más podría haber tenido a esos dos por padres.

-Ya va a ser el cumpleaños de padre - Damian ni abrió los ojos - ¿Ya sabes que le regalaras, enano?

-Estaba pensando en un viaje a los pozos de Lázaro - Damian se levantó de golpe, viéndolo directo, intentando descubrir la broma - El problema es que no sé cómo ocultar el tono verde sobrenatural para que sea sorpresa. ¿Alguna idea?

Damian ni espero a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Freno por su cuenta, obligando a Terry a volantear hacia la acera. Fue un estancamiento forzoso pero efectivo.  
Damian lo cogió por las solapas del uniforme y lo azoto contra el respaldo. El cinturón de seguridad se estiro un tanto más. Terry le sonreía con la misma mirada que congelo a Britanny y Damian se espantó.

-Ni se te ocurra, renacuajo- Esto no podía estar sucediéndole. Damian extrañaba tanto a Dick, él sabría qué hacer para arrancarle las locas ideas al hijo de esos dos. Si tan sólo pudiera ser la mitad de bueno que Dick o la mitad de sabio que su padre, pero no: Terry tendría que conformarse con su miedo - ¿Ya olvidaste lo que le sucedió a Jason? ¿Olvidaste lo que le hizo a Tood? La locura recorre esas aguas, se filtra por tus venas, bombea tu corazón y te pierde en la oscuridad, en la degradación. ¿Acaso no te hemos platicado lo suficiente de Ras´Alghul? - Terry trato de soltarse sin éxito. Damian apretó con mayor fuerza. Los transeúntes estaban nerviosos, llamando a servicios médicos y patrullas - El abuelo, mi abuelo, Terry, ese hombre líder de la liga de los asesinos recorrió el mundo por cinco siglos y cada vez que regresaba del umbral de la muerte, su ambición crecía, sus métodos eran más radicales y nada le satisfacía. Muchos anhelaban las fosas, la nigromancia que lo mantenía con vida pero que maldición más grande cargaba. Cada día más insatisfecho del mundo. Cada vez más enojado. Cada lustro decepcionado. Vivir tanto puede ser tan malo como no vivir, Terry.

-No lo hago por él - Confesó - Es por mí.- Ok, bien, eso no se lo esperaba - ¡No quiero quedarme solo! ¡No es su regalo, sino mío! ¡Mío!.

-Terry.

-¡No! - Le dijo - Llámame Toodrake, no me dejes también.

El repentino llanto de Terry, se atoro en Damian. Castigándolo por ser tan miope.  
Abrazo al pequeño.  
Intentando por todos los medios de consolarle. Se maldijo nuevamente por nunca haber aprendido a hacerlo bien.

-No lo haré - Aseguro - No te dejaré, Terry. Estaré para ti. 

-¡Mientes!.

¡Oh, demonios!  
El renacuajo era lindo.

-Deja descansar al viejo - Terry se acurruco más - A vivido más que cualquiera. Yo te acompañaré todo lo que quieras.

-No podrás... Tú, ...

-Yo ya estoy loco, Terry. - La esperanza en el pequeño fue todo lo que Damian necesito - Además, la ciudad necesita de Batman.

A Terry no le importa la excusa, él podía ver a través de la arrogancia de su tío.  
No existía nadie más leal a la familia que Damian Wayne.


End file.
